


『橘农』绝对占有 2.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: “别来无恙啊，陈先生。”





	『橘农』绝对占有 2.

“先生您好，请问有预约么？”  
“我……去25层。”

“啊！抱歉，是林先生的客人么。”前台发出微微的惊叹声，随后又换上标准的笑容道歉，并快速地把金卡递给他，“先生，这是您的房卡，请直走右转等候电梯。”

“好，谢谢。”  
陈立农接过卡道谢然后快速的离开。

前台之所以惊讶，是因为那个不能说名字的林先生住在25层，酒店最顶层，电梯直达，没有钥匙，而之所以没有钥匙，是因为25层一整层都是林先生的居室，只有特定的金卡才能上去。

用来干嘛，是酒店内部甚至娱乐圈内部都众所周知的一个秘密。

显然新来的前台并不认得他，但其实他在这住过一段时间。

相当长的一段时间……长到每次他一到门口就有专门的人引导他，恭恭敬敬的叫陈先生。  
陈立农垂下眸子看着手里的金色卡片，他曾经被迫拥有它一阵子，后来他把它还给了那个人。

陈立农看着电梯门上映出来的苍白的自己，扯着嘴角笑了笑。  
他真天真，还真的以为他能做个善人放过自己。  
怎么离开林彦俊久了，都忘了他当初用怎样的手段逼迫自己委身……

陈立农和林彦俊的第一次真正意义上的碰面，其实并不算愉快。  
或者说，是林彦俊的愉快，让陈立农变得很不愉快。

那次的party结束之后不久，陈立农发现林彦俊开始频繁出现在他视野里。  
不过那时候，他神经紧张的以为，那些故意，是冲着Justin这块鲜肉。

黄明昊是个头脑很单纯的小孩，被星探挖掘之后苦练了一阵舞蹈，选秀节目出道，积累了小小的人气，之后趁热打铁接了一部小成本的青春剧。  
没想到剧组虽然资金有限制作却并不俗气，刚一播出就收获了一水儿好评，之后播放率也一直走高，Justin凭借着剧中的人设和戏外几个采访里讨喜的性格，又招了一批死心塌地的粉丝，风头一时无二。

黄明昊火了，公司也开始条条框框的定规矩，先改个艺名，顺便再物色着好的资源和助理。

Justin坐在会议室乖顺的点头，老板，每一条都答应，唯一的要求是要陈立农来做我的经纪。

公司面试了陈立农之后也没花太多时间考虑，扔给他一堆材料就直接上岗了。

陈立农到现在还记得Justin那天亮晶晶的眼睛，他拉着自己的手说，哥，我现在真的变成明星啦！以后换我挣钱养你！

站在万丈光芒的中央，那是小小的Justin大大的梦想。

他们无依无靠。

不能被陈立农毁掉。

陈立农真的怎么也没想到，鼎鼎大名的林总，看中的其实是自己。

在林彦俊第不知道多少次出现在Justin在的庆功会、采访现场、私人聚会、以及拍戏现场等等等等并且跟Justin笑意盈盈的攀谈第N次时，陈立农爆发了。

他在化妆室对Justin劈头盖脸的一顿教育，

“林彦俊声名在外那些破事你没听过么！黄明昊你是脑子坏了没看出他什么意思么！还是你也想跟那些你瞧不起的人一样走下九流的捷径！？”

“哥……我没有……”

“没有你就给我离他远点！那是什么人你不知道么！”

“哥——他——”

“我是什么人我还真不知道。不如陈先生说来听听？”  
林彦俊施施然靠在门框上，饶有兴致的盯着屋内正竖起满身的防备教训弟弟的陈立农。

“……”陈立农看着眼前笑的心不在焉的人汗都湿透了额头。

林彦俊是娱乐圈里不能开罪的阶级，如果娱乐圈也有金字塔，那他就是从一开始就站在塔尖上俯瞰蝼蚁的神明。

他们得罪不起。可事关Justin……

“林总大驾光临，怎么没提前打个招呼，万一哪里招待不周我们可担待不起。”

语气里有责备他偷听的滋味，林彦俊挑眉笑了笑。

“啧，要是提前打了招呼，恐怕听不到陈先生对我本人的一番见解。”

林彦俊站正身子，勾着嘴角毫不愧疚的盯着他的眼睛，脸上有浅浅的酒窝痕迹。

“有什么冒犯的地方，是我的不对，希望林先生你，” 陈立农扬着头，眯起眼睛向前迈了一步，“大人有大量，别跟我们这种市井小民计较……”

“如果我偏偏就要计较呢？”

陈立农没想到林彦俊会真的咄咄逼人，突然语塞，他垂下眸子，闷闷的说，

“Justin还小，很多事都不懂……林总您……高抬贵手，日后……”

“呵～” 陈立农听见林彦俊低低的笑了，像是听到了什么有趣的事。

然后是皮鞋跟地板的碰撞声。顷刻，陈立农被人捏住下颌，强行对视，

“谁跟你说、我、是、想、要、Justin。”

林彦俊的舌头顶进口腔的时候陈立农脑子已经彻底当机，同样当机的还有旁边的黄明昊。

两个人眼睛同时瞪得溜圆，看得都是压着陈立农接吻的林彦俊。

什——么——情——况！！！！

先反应过来的是黄明昊，更准确的说，是黄明昊的拳头……

此时林彦俊正背对着门坐在落地窗前的沙发上，对身后聒噪的Justin置若罔闻，眼睛里满带着笑意摆弄着手里的卡片。

小小的金色卡片在指间翻转，速度越来越快，林彦俊脸上的笑意也越来越明显。

“林彦俊！你这个混蛋！你再敢动我哥你就下十八层地狱！你不得好死！你他妈的{％”}※￥&＃＄♀∑@……”

“啧，吵死了。把他嘴堵上，拷起来。”  
“是，BOSS.”

“你唔唔唔唔！！！”

林彦俊托着腮合上眼接着等待。  
等一个电梯到达的声音。

“叮——”

突然的响声让陷入沉思的陈立农浑身一激灵。  
该来的或许怎么都躲不掉。  
他捏紧金卡，扣上了西装扣子。  
紧接着耳边响起了林彦俊愉悦的声音——

“别来无恙啊，陈先生。”


End file.
